Female Stewie Griffin
This is a Stewie Griffin from a Unknown timeline in the episode "Back to the Pilot". History When Brian shows off an old tennis ball he found and wishes he could find another one he buried ten years previously, Stewie offers to take him back in time to note its location. They go back in time and notice that things look very different. After a few antics, they return to the present, only to find out that Brian told his past self about 9/11 and as a result, the present has been changed by preventing 9/11 from happening. Things look okay at first, until they find out that George W. Bush lost the 2004 election with no 9/11 to instill fear in the public for an Iraq War. This results in Bush creating a second Confederacy, which in turn starts a second Civil War. When Brian and Stewie go into a CGI-rendered future, they find out that the U.S. is a post-apocalyptic wasteland. In order to prevent all this from happening, the two go back to the past to stop Brian from spilling the beans to old Brian about 9/11. This seemingly works until it turns out that Brian is now the author of the Harry Potter books. They go back again, and soon they are confronted by multiple Brians and Stewies from different futures. They all start arguing, until the main Stewie yells at them all to get back into their individual return pads and go back to their original time period immediately. After they have left, the original Stewie intercepts themselves arriving into the past for the first time and forces them to return to their own time, shooting Brian in the leg in the process. They then wait for themselves to vanish from existence, as the time travel adventure had never happened. In the present, Brian and Stewie wonder what may have happened, until Peter comes in with his drinking buddies from 1999. References * The title parodies that of the Back to the Future films. The alternative timeline plot is taken from the the second Back to the Future film. It was also parodied in "Meet the Quagmires". * Future Joe resembles The Terminator and the crushing of a skull underfoot is a notable scene from the film. His body below the head is a copy of that of IG-88, the assassin droid bounty hunter from Star Wars. * Stewie's old Japanese children's books are parodies of Everybody Poops ("You Poop Now"),Horton Hears a Who ("Horton Hears a Suicide"), and The Little Engine That Could ("The Little Engine That Will or Get Great Shame"). * The scene where a number of Brians and Stewies appear is reminiscent of the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Parallels", where a number of Enterprises appear when the space-time continuum fractures. * The basic plot is similar to the Deep Space Nine/original Star Trek crossover, "Trials and Tribble-ations", in which characters from the latter series were digitally spliced into footage of the "The Trouble With Tribbles" episode in the original Star Trek series. Both involved time-travel and the present-day travelers interacting with people in the past. The DVD featurette "Looking Back to the Pilot" acknowledges the Deep Space Nine episode as the primary influence for "Back to the Pilot". Trivia * This episode was originally titled "Back to the Pilot", a parody of Back to the Future but was later made into a "Road to..." episode before being changed yet again to its original title. 1 For its December 2, 2012 rebroadcast, listings were split between both titles.23 * The "Death Has a Shadow" scenes are shot in 4:3 ratio to keep with the early look of the show. The current scenes are shot in 16:9. * The future scenes are rendered in CGI. * Stewie says he learned about the rules of time travel from the TV series Quantum Leap. * It turns out that, in the past, the Griffins did absolutely nothing during a cutaway. Today, they drink, smoke, and text while a cutaway occurs. * Peter is the second person to mistake Stewie's time machine for a bathroom, after Mort in "Road to Germany". * This is the second episode to credit Lacey Chabert, the first being "The Family Guy 100th Episode Special". * Mila Kunis does not have any lines as present-day Meg, and only one of Chris' lines from the pilot is heard. * One pair of the Stewie and Brian duplicates is seen wearing the banana costumes from "Peanut Butter Jelly Time". * Stewie says The New American Civil War killed 17 million people including Cesar Millan, best known as the Dog Whisperer. * Even though they commented on how different things look in the past and distant future, neither Brian nor Stewie point out that hardly anyone has actually aged in spite of the years of difference. * If one version of Brian was dead, then there should have been an even number of votes since one version of Peter came with Brian and Stewie. However, Peter voted both Yes and No on 9/11. * Once again, the power of Stewie's return pad changes. It was uranium in "Road to Germany" which is referred to in the episode, plutonium in "The Big Bang Theory", and now it runs on simple household D batteries. This parodies the Back to the Future trilogy whereby the DeLorean time machine runs on plutonium in the first film and ordinary household waste via a Mr Fusion plutonium converter in the second film. * Stewie refers to Meg as sounding like "someone about to give up a huge opportunity". He is referencing Lacey Chabert, Meg's original voice actor who left after season one. * Stewie stresses to Brian not to touch anything in the past, yet Stewie himself picks up and shuffles through his Japanese children's books. * The first Harry Potter book was released in 1997, so Brian taking credit for it would be unlikely to achieve. * The time that the Pilot Griffins wait for the ice cream store cutaway to finish is a bit longer than the actual cutaway. * In the newly animated pilot scenes, Stewie's eyes are drawn larger than normal. * Lois says that a statue of Brian was going to be unveiled, however, no unveiling was seen. * Stewie notes that he was lucky to talk at all after having a circumcision. * Stewie points out mistakes made in "Death Has a Shadow" throughout the episode such as the television not being plugged in and Peter's eye appearing over his nose. * Brian points out the benefits of changing the past, which is in direct contradiction to his experience with altering the timeline in "Meet the Quagmires". * The "Fuzzy Door Productions" logo does not appear in the end credits. * Even though Stewie says NOT to alter the past, he has in fact done it a few times, for instance stealing Brian's banana costume for "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" in "The Big Bang Theory" and being saved by his future self from being crushed by the lifeguard tower in "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure". * In "Big Man on Hippocampus", Stewie revealed his favorite holiday as 9/11. In this episode he was unimpressed when Brian prevented 9/11. * In "Road to Germany", when Stewie and Brian are about to enter the time machine, Stewie says that even stepping on a single bug can alter the past, but when Brian asks if it's true, Stewie replies that he can do whatever he want. Unlike this episode. * In the future you can see the statue of Brian in the distance when Stewie looks out of his bedroom window. * In an alternate reality, Cleveland returned to Quahog because things in Virginia didn't work out. Cleveland returned to Quahog and Family Guy in "He's Bla-ack!". * In the broadcast version, in reaction to Meg touching the thermostat, other fathers would appear via screen door at the Griffins house next to the window where Stewie and Brian were, but they didn't appear in this episode. However, this is present in the DVD version. Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Time Travelers Category:Prodigy Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Humans Category:Griffin Family Category:Quahog City Category:Son Category:Americans Category:Scientists